1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign hangers and in particular to a dual extrusion sign hanger which hangs from the ceiling and holds signs, banners, posters, and any other sheet type of display material which can be easily changed within a smooth non-damaging holder portion openable for free non-friction insertion of the display material and acting perpendicularly to the display material with a snap together closure out of contact with the display material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial spaces, exhibition halls, trade show spaces, entertainment venues, and at many other locations, including at home, it is often desired to hang displays of varying kinds which are generally on sheets of paper, cloth, plastic, or other two-dimensional display media. Wall space is often at a premium and in large spaces the walls are too far away from the desired display location. Being able to hang information from the ceiling is a highly efficient and highly visible way to make use of normally unused ceiling space and gain maximum exposure.
While there have been many prior art attempts to solve this display problem many of them are difficult to operate whenever it is desired to insert or remove the display and some are overly complex or might even damage the display material in trying to insert and remove it.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,165, issued Jan. 14, 1986 to Grant, shows a device that is provided for attaching a depending unit (e.g., a poster) to a ceiling wherein the latter includes a support having an exposed flange. The depending unit has a thin upper peripheral segment with means for adjustment from a first mode to a second mode. The device has an elongated member provided with an elongated interior cavity accessible through an elongated narrow opening formed in the exposed surface thereof. The opening is sized to permit the unit upper peripheral segment to pass therethrough only when the means is in the first mode. When the unit upper peripheral segment is disposed within the cavity of the elongated member, the means assumes a second mode whereby the elongated member and said unit are retained in attached relation. The device is provided with an element which engages a concealed surface portion of the elongated member and coacts with the exposed flange of the ceiling support and secures the elongated member thereto.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,341, issued Jun. 20, 1989 to Hasegawa, depicts a clip assembly having a pair of cooperative pivotally interconnected clip members with integral spring means biasing the clip members to article-grasping position and a releaseable latch on one member operative to engage a catch on the other member for holding the members in open position to facilitate entry of articles between the article-grasping jaws of the clip members, the clip assembly being slidably mounted on a support for movement to laterally adjusted positions. The spring means is also operative to deflect one of the clip members to hold it tightly in interlocking engagement with the support.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,974, issued Feb. 13, 1990 to Wear, provides an extruded self-gripping clip poster hanger device consisting of an elongated body portion having a rail or track formed in its upper end portion and having an apertured ear or holder slidable in the rail, the body portion having a flat rear wall and a front wall arcuate in vertical cross section having a bottom lip in gripping engagement with the adjacent facing portion of the rear wall, the bottom lip and facing portion having engaging longitudinal ribs.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,268, issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Ho, describes an improved memo clip and in particular to one utilizing a saw teeth plate and a pressing plate to clip paper and grasp the paper firmly by means of a spring. When desired to pull one piece of paper out, it is simply by pulling the piece of paper out either from left or right hand side and paper will easily be pulled out without bothering other paper.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,367, issued Jan. 4, 1994 to Frye, discloses a reusable self securing plastic holding device for mounting onto a smooth clean polished surface and having a particular physical arrangement which absorbs and dissipates the sheer forces exerted thereupon by a held object.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,461, issued Dec. 17, 1996 to Pynenburg, puts forth an improved panel holder for hanging posters and other sheet material and which can be either wall mounted or suspended from a ceiling. The holder includes two longitudinal extruded panels each having a longitudinal C-shaped flange situated along one of the panel edges. One flange is inserted within the other one to form a longitudinal interlocking hinge connection. The panels are movable with respect to each other in a transverse direction about this hinge coupling between an open and a closed position. The flanges are dimensioned in such a way that rotation of the panels with respect to one another in the transverse direction results in one of the flanges being elastically deformed during the first part of the motion, with the resulting stored elastic energy being abruptly released during the second part of the panel motion, thereby giving rise to the holder snapping open or closed. In the fully open position the holder forms a well defined receiving mouth for inserting or removing a sheet material such as a poster thus eliminating the problem of the poster being pinched and possibly damaged as is encountered in previous designs. The poster holder formed by the interlocked panels eliminates the need for separate elements for hinging the panels together and biasing the panels open and closed.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,650, issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Noguchi, claims a sheet clipping device which is designed to detachably hold one or more sheets. The sheet clipping device is formed of an elongated base member, and a plurality of gripping devices fixed to the elongated base member at a predetermined distance away from each other along the longitudinal direction thereof. The elongated base member is formed of upper and lower portions with diagonal upper and lower guide members, and a back portion situated between the upper and lower portions. Distal ends of the upper and lower guide members are vertically spaced apart from each other. Each gripping device includes an upper frictional member fixed to the upper portion, and a lower frictional member fixed to the lower portion to face to each other. When the sheets are inserted between the upper and lower frictional members through the guide members, the sheets are frictionally retained between the frictional members. The sheets can be easily attached to or removed from the clipping device.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,402, issued Feb. 17, 1998 to Hoffman, concerns an elongated extruded plastic clip having a planar base portion joined to a planar leg in a parallel spaced apart manner. The leg and base are connected by a bridging portion. The leg has an elongated distal edge to which a curved clamp is attached. The clamp is secured to the leg by a flexible hinge. The clamp extends beyond the distal edge of the base to permit easy manual opening of the clamp and articulation thereof with respect to the base.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,850, issued Feb. 1, 2000 to Lorber, indicates a clip for paper sheets, which is injection molded in one piece from plastic. The clip is cross-sectionally U-shaped, the two legs interconnected by a web being flat and their flat sides face one another. In the gap formed in this way between the two legs is placed a clamping leg, which is connected in one piece to the inside of one leg and from there is inclined in the direction of the other leg and in the direction of the web. The paper sheets are slid into the gap, it being possible for the clamping leg to deform, whilst making difficult a drawing out of the sheets.
What is needed is a relatively simple and inexpensive means to hang ceiling displays which is easy to use and does not damage the display material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling hanger for two-dimensional display material which has an easy-to-use snap-together closure for receiving and releasing the display material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use holder for two-dimensional display material which has a smooth curved holder surface which presses against soft prongs to sandwich the display material without damaging it.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a hinged means for moving the smooth curved holder surface perpendicular to the display material to receive the material for holding it and for releasing the material coming completely away from the display material so that the display material does not require insertion or removal with friction contact, but is merely placed freely into the holder against soft tabs and the smooth curved holder surface contacts the material from a perpendicular direction with no friction and smoothly presses the material against the soft tabs, wherein the snap portion which holds the smooth curved holder surface in place is away from the display material and does not contact or damage the display material.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a display hanger which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture of extruded plastic in a dual extrusion.
A further object of the present invention is to cut overhead costs by not having to replace display material.
In brief, a dual extrusion hanger for signs, banners, posters or other printed graphics that easily snaps open and closed to change the signs which are held by the hanger. There is a slot at the top of the first extrusion piece made for holding a T section to hang the profile from the ceilings. The second extrusion piece, which is a curved inverted V-shaped piece, is attached to the first extrusion piece which is an inverted square U shape. The second extrusion piece is connected by a flexible hinge on the interior of the point of the V to an end tip of a leg of the inverted square U-shaped piece where the V-shaped piece straddles the end of the leg of the inverted square U-shaped piece. An upwardly angled ridge latches with a snap fit into a downwardly angled ridge of the U and thereby causing a smooth convexly curved holding surface on the left leg of the V to hold the graphic material against soft protruding tabs on the interior of the other leg of the U-shaped piece, without the snap fit closure means contacting the display material. The two snap-fit ridges can be unlatched by using a fingernail or any coin on a control tab protruding from the upwardly angled ridge of the V-shaped piece.
Retailers use thousands of hanging banners to direct, attract, instruct and inform shoppers. The object of the device is to make it easy to hang up signs or display materials, easily changing the graphics as is required by the seasons, sales or periodic reorganization of floor plans.
An advantage of this invention is having means to hold two-dimensional display material without creating damage to the material, by having a snap closure that does not contact the display material.
Another advantage of this invention is in cutting the overhead cost of replacing display materials.
An additional advantage of this invention is in providing a display hanger which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
One more advantage of this invention is to provide a ceiling hanger for two-dimensional display material that has an easy to use snap-together closure for receiving and releasing the display material.
Yet another advantage of this invention is to provide a display hanger which is easy to install.